


Ultra sex

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should be ashamed about this but I'm not at the moment, the worst things always happen late at night and I know I'll regret posting this in the morning. This is all smut and that's literally it. Oh and I wish discovering your sexuality was this easy, but it's not.</p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra sex

"Dude...I think I'm gay" I admitted. My best mate, Luke, looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing call of duty. "And?" He asked. I sighed in relief, glad that it was not the response I expected. "Do you want to like... test it?" He asks. "What do you mean?" I ask, wondering how to test ones 'gayness.' "You're my best mate and all... But do you want to kiss me to find out?" He asks, somewhat calm and casual but I can tell he is nervous at the risk. "Uh... I guess?" I say. I put my controller down as he pauses the game and I scoot across my carpet floor and mess of blankets till I'm almost in his lap. It was slightly awkward but he took it casually, like doing a favour for a mate and that honestly made it easier. I grabbed his jaw and slowly kissed him, feeling nothing. I pulled out of the kiss and scooted back and he laughed away the slight awkward and asked "was I that bad?" I laughed and shook my head no, adding "it's not you, it's just kinda hard cause you're my mate and all and you're not remotely attractive." He inhaled and put a hand dramatically on his chest and acted like he was offended. "Well there's like... This place, it's for people that are unsure of themselves, so you can like take it as far as you want and if you decide you don't like it you can leave and have your mind made up simple as that" he says. I slowly process it in my mind, the idea of practically having sex with a guy I don't really know kind of terrifies me but I also really need to figure out my sexuality situation. "How do you know about that?" I ask. "Someone told me about it" he says casually and presses play on the game. I continue playing and think about his offer. "Where is it?" I ask. "Uh... Some special house on the outside of the city, sorta cliché" he says and I nod. 

A week later and scared as fuck me and Luke pull into the car park of the house and Luke gives my hand a quick squeeze before I walk in. "Hi... I was told about this place from a friend but I'm not exactly sure how it works" I mumble to the brightly dressed girl sitting at a small desk. "Alright heres how it works, you're paired with someone randomly and you both discover your sexuality, and you're both free to leave anytime" she says cheerfully. "We want to help people discover who they are and we found this way the easiest way of doing it!" She says in a loud and enthusiastic voice. "Uh okay, what do I uh, have to do?" I ask, still unsure of what I'm getting myself into. "Well you have to show me that you're 18 years or older and sign a paper" she says. "What happens with my signature on that paper?" I ask, afraid of anyone finding out. "We save it for about a week and burn it, no one will know, no worries! See, look at all these papers from this time last week, all into the fire!" She says gleefully and tosses a handful of papers into a fireplace that seems to be keeping the place warm. I swallow hard and my hands shake as I sign the form and flash her my ID. "Okay hmm... You're on the taller side so I will give you someone who is tall too, I know I said random but you are clearly scared shitless" she says, still managing to keep an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Okay..." I mumble and play with my hands. "Come with me" she says and pulls me down a hallway with a lot of doors. "Your match just got here about five minutes ago. Oh and no one is a slave here, we do not own anyone, we aren't a pimp service and we don't keep rape tools, this is all free choice and you will not be forced to do anything you don't want to, remember like I said, you and the other person are both discovering who you are" she says as she leads me down the hall. "Please enjoy your time!" She exclaims and opens the door. I walk in and don't see anyone but after she closes the door and I move farther into the room a boy my age sits on the bed in the dark room and the only things I can make out are his giant hands, devilish smirk and slightly curly hair. "Hi" he says. "Hey" I say back, slightly shakily and tense. "Please don't be afraid, I'm new at this too" he says, his honey soft voice drawing me closer. I sit down at the edge of the bed and I get to take a good look at my match. He has slightly curly hair, green eyes, a nice smile and a small frame but still fairly built. "Woah you're pretty cute" he says and reaches out to take my hand. His soft touches relax me and I take off my shoes and crawl up to the bed and lay next to him. The silence is slightly awkward but the way his hand gently caresses my back under my shirt distracts me. "You're a shy one huh?" He asks. I nod and he puts his hands through my hair and pulls me into his chest so we are spooning. His hands travel around my hips and along my waistband and I don't find it uncomfortable at all but I know I should. "You can explore too" he whispers. I realise he's the only one doing anything and begin to roll over so I'm facing him and am able to touch him better. "Can you take this off?" He asks. I nod and slip my shirt off and toss it into the darkness and my hands start to explore his hips and ribs from under his shirt as his hands stroke my back. I get frustrated with his shirt being in the way and pull it over his head and he gives me a nervous smile as it goes over his face. We lay there for awhile just touching and exploring each other's bodies, clearly intrigued by a males body that is not our own. His small but strong shoulders make me like him so much better than a girl's tiny bulb-like shoulders and his great collar bones that I put love bites on make me almost forget about the satisfaction of boobs. His hands keep going back to my hip bones and I make a moan escape his lips as I roll my hips on his and our crotches rub against each other. He plays with my waistband whilst my hands are in his hair and lips nipping on his neck under his ear. I stop when the spot is a satisfying purple and he asks if he can take my pants off. I nod in approval and admire that he is not forcing anything on me and asking along the way. Small moans escape his lips as I experiment with palming him through his jeans and pride builds as I achieve the satisfaction he is having from me which is simple, only thinking about things girls have done for me that I like. After my jeans are off he throws them somewhere on the floor and he kisses me. It surprises us both I believe but the way his manly lips feel closed on mine is enough to make me moan slightly. "Holy fuck" he whispers and it goes right to my crotch. He kisses me again with more passion and desire to know about the way guys are and I find myself comparing and weighing my pleasure more towards guys. He takes his jeans off and I make him moan again when I roll my hips on his and our briefs being the only thing separating our erections. Swallowing my shyness I trace the v-line between his hips and follow it with my thumbs till I am inside his briefs and a string of curses come out of his mouth. Our moans in sync cause me to reach down and pull my own briefs off, immediately freeing the pain of my erection being held down. His hands go to my ass and pull me up more so I am straddling his hips. He keeps marvelling over my hip bones as I grind slowly on the bulge in his briefs. He abruptly slides a hand down my dick and the curses that come out of my mouth make him continue till he is slowly jerking me off. I reach down to take myself but he quickly moves my hand to under his waistband and guides my hand to take off his briefs. When nothing is left on either of us the reality of my sexuality sinks in. I'm definitely gay. No girl has ever turned me on this much and we haven't even technically had actual sex yet. With his hand still pumping me I shiver when he quickens and he strokes the small of my back and it buckles my hips so we are skin on skin. As he goes faster on me my breathing gets heavier and moans get more frequent. I move my hands slowly from his ribs and down to his hips and then to his dick. He shivers at first as I did but relaxes as I gently run one finger over him. When he abruptly takes me fully into his hand and pumps fast I grab the sheets on both sides of him and brace myself and my moans are muffled by his collar bones that I am biting hard. "I'm gonna..." I say and my hips buckle once more before I am spilling onto his chest. "Holy fucking shit" he says. I stare in shock at my come all over him and shudder, hoping he won't geek out and leave right now. He instead ignores it and flips us over so he's on top of me, straddling me and grinding on my hips and nipping the skin behind my ear. Again I realise that I am doing little to nothing and reach down and grab him into my hand as he did with me and start to slowly pump him, receiving higher pitched small moans and gasps. Still pumping him I move one of his hands and put it on my hip, around my bones that he seems to like and he lifts his head to look me in the eyes in response. I quickly pull him into a kiss and this time take dominance by moving my tongue quickly into his mouth and matching my speed of pumping him with my tongue flicking around in his mouth and it causes him to gasp in my mouth loudly. Before I even reach a fast speed he's already whimpering about coming and he shortly comes after warning. I watch and try to prolong his orgasm and shortly after hot sticky liquid spills on me and I cringe and find it slightly gross but brush it off cause he took the same from me and it's just apart of sex. He takes two fingers and runs it through the spill on my chest and wipes it on my lips and I eventually give in, tasting him because if I am gay this is just what comes with it. Surprisingly he is sweet in a messed up way and he is gentle as his long fingers roam my mouth and tongue. "You have the biggest fucking hands I've ever seen" I state as he takes his fingers out of my mouth. "And you have the tiniest fingers I've ever seen so we balance each other out" he says and it endears me. "So... Are you gay then?" He asks. "How could I not be after that?" I ask with a laugh and he laughs too. "Well I'm glad I could help" he says. "Is this it or...?" I ask. "What do you mean is this it?" He asks and props himself up on his elbow to look at me. "Well are we both just suppose to leave and forget about each other?" I ask, hoping I'm not coming across as clingy. "Are you asking if you can see me again?" He asks innocently. I nod and say "not just for sex though, I think you're cute and I'd like to take you out if that's okay?" I ask, my newfound sexuality giving me some sort of stronger courage or maybe I'm just high off sex. "You would?" He asks. "Yeah" I say and nod. "Okay, that's nice of you, I'd like that" he agrees with a smile and nod. I smile back and scoot closer to him to kiss him. "What's your name?" He asks when he pulls out of the kiss. "Michael" I reply. "Mines Ashton, Ash for short" he says and smiles. We lay there for awhile but I remember that Luke is outside and it's probably been hours. "Listen, my mate is outside, I totally forgot, let me get your number real quick and then I gotta go" I say and hop up, scanning the floor for my clothes. "Yeah shit my mate is outside too" he says and follows seconds later, pulling his shirt over his toned stomach and sliding on his briefs and jeans quicker than me. After we are both dressed he gives me his number and a kiss and we follow each other out to the car park. I wave to him as he hops in a car and pulls out. The boy in the drivers seat slows down and winks at Luke as he passes and Luke's cheeks go red. "He was cute" he states. "The one driving or the one I just came out with?" I ask. "The one driving" he says. "Wait you're gay?" I ask in shock. "Bisexual?" He half says, half asks. "Okay" is all I say and lean on my palm and stare out the window. "So how'd it go?" He asks after awhile. "It went good, and I'm definitely gay" I say and he nods. "But the connection me and him had was so different, I really like him I think" I say. He raises an eyebrow and asks "are you sure it's not just because he was your first gay sex partner or you forreals?" I shake my head no and reply "no, and we didn't technically have sex. He is really cute and cheeky and hey you think his friend is cute, we could both benefit from this weird experience." He laughs in agreement, this was weird for the both of us but I am happy I did it because I feel different being able to ensure myself that I am gay and glad my confusion is all cleared up. "You got his number though right?" He asks. I nod and mess around with the radio out of boredom. 

A week later and me and Luke are on our way to a bar to meet up with Ashton and his mate Calum. As soon as we walk into the bar I can spot Ashton and his glasses and giant smile and big hands waving us over. Me and Luke make our way to their table and as always Luke is shy so he doesn't say a word. I start and introduce Luke to Calum and Ashton and introduce myself to Calum. "I'm Calum" he says cheekily and waves at Luke and I. "What to drink mates?" Ashton asks and we tell the tender our drink orders. "I'd just like to address a personal thank you for helping my mate here find out he's gay" Calum says to me smugly. Ashton slaps his bicep and Luke gives him a high five, nodding towards Ashton and saying "and props to you too for helping my mate" and my cheeks burn. "Dickheads" I mutter and they both laugh. "But really thanks" he says in a serious tone and I nod. Ashton grabs my hand under the table and gives it a quick squeeze and I squeeze back, expecting him to pull away but he keeps holding my hand and it fills me up inside. We get our drinks and talk, joke and enjoy each other's company and I could really get used to this. "I like your shirt" Luke says to Calum and he takes off his jacket to reveal a few tattoos and a Blink-182 shirt. "Yeah nice" I add and Calum nods. Ashton gives me a certain look and I'm not sure if it's jealousy but the way he yanks my hand into his lap after I complemented Calum confuses me. "What?" I whisper. "You're mine" he says, his voice laced with jealousy. I smirk and look back over at Calum and ask "yeah Blink is cool, what other bands do you listen too?" As he answers I nod and actually admire his taste and I know Luke is dying inside because he has the exact same taste in music. "Wow you got a good taste" I say smugly and look back at Ashton who is playfully glaring at me. "Uh thanks" he says and goes back to talking with Luke. "You're an arse" Ashton says to me and let's go of my hand and shoves it between his crotch. I pull my hand away and he snickers but I go back to making him angrier by slightly flirting with Calum. "Are those real vans?" I ask. "Uh yeah" he says and stares at his feet, still confused as to why I'm flirting with him. "Wow I've never been able to afford a real pair of vans, I probably couldn't rock them anyway though, at least not as good as you do" occasionally looking at Ashton who is squirming in his seat. "Fucktard" Ashton whispers. I abruptly get up and walk to the toilets, knowing he is following me. As assumed he locks the door behind us and pushes me against a wall and glares at me. "Why are you teasing me?" He asks angrily. "You think that's teasing?" I ask playfully. "Yes I do, stop flirting with my best mate when you know I'm already interested!" He exclaims. "I'm only doing it to fuck with you and I will show you real teasing" I say and immediately start to palm him through his jeans. He takes a step back and glares at me. I step closer, not afraid of a little challenge. "Come here baby" I say flirtily and he drops his head and slides forward towards me. I pull him into my arms and kiss him hard and grasp under his jaw. Still slightly jealous he tries to take dominance and pushes me back into the wall again. I grab his right hand and slowly bring it down to my hip and rest it on my hip bone and he moans in my mouth. "I can't get over these" he says and lifts up my shirt so he can nip at my hip bones. He leaves love bites on my hips and caresses the back of my leg as I run a hand through his hair and his lower back. Already bending down to bite my hip bones he yanks my jeans and briefs down and frees the pain my hard on was having from my jeans. Wasting no time he takes me into his mouth and I'm honestly so shocked because he only discovered he was gay a week ago and he has the confidence to try and give a blowjob already. I secretly wonder if he has given a blowjob to anyone within the last week and I start to get jealous but then realise that he's on his knees in front of me right now so it shouldn't matter. I run my hands through his hair and we keep eye contact almost the whole time, the small moans he let's out around my dick making me close my eyes in hope of holding on a bit longer, and I highly doubt this is his first time because I'm already almost over the edge. Each time I curse he goes harder and as I feel the tightness in my stomach a call of warning comes out of my mouth that I've never heard from myself before. He pulls off at the last second and jerks me in his hand whilst kissing me hard till I come in his hand. "That's what you get for flirting with my mate. Never. Again" he says in a authoritative tone. "Sorry daddy" I say in a sarcastic tons and his whole body shakes. I smirk at my new bait; a daddy kink, this will be great. "We need to go back our there, don't fucking fuck up this time" he says and yanks my hand. I pull my briefs and jeans up and snicker at the slight mess my fluids left on the floor and follow Ashton out after he cleans off his hands. "I don't even wanna know" Calum says as we sit down. I glance at Luke and he has a happy look on his face and then I see the light purple mark behind his ear and grin and he tries to hide it immediately and blushes. I snicker at his innocence, he blushes at a love bite but I just got blown in a bathroom. "So why are we here?" Ashton asks dryly. "Good question" Calum states. "Yeah it's dry as fuck here, we can go back to mine and get a pizza and turn on a film or play some footie in the backyard" Luke offers. "Footie?" I mouth to him. "Calum" he mouths back and I nod. Trying to impress pretty boy. "I'm always down for pizza you guys in?" I ask and a smirk pulls at my face when I look over and Ashton has a slight bulge in his pants and I realise that daddy comment I made has a lot more deepness into it than I had thought and I also didn't really do anything for him in there. "Sounds good to me, you?" Calum asks him. "Nah mate I'm going to go home" he says cooly. "But I drove you here" Calum says. "Uh, I could drive him home and come back to hang out with you guys as soon as I drop him off" I offer, secretly hoping I can repay him for the bathroom. "You okay with that?" Calum asks. "Yeah that's fine, you three, two have fun" he says and sighs as he gets up. I nod and lead him out to my car after we pay for our drinks and I leave a generous tip for the mess they're going to have to clean in the bathroom. "You're not planning on fucking me in the backseat of your car right?" He asks blatantly as soon as we get outside. "It's possible" I say smugly as I open his door. He glares at me as I walk over to my door and as soon as I hop in he grasps my jaw with one hand whilst the other is moving my hand right onto his crotch. His kisses vary from short and hot to long and fulfilling and I have never enjoyed a kiss so much. My hand playfully teases him whilst we are still kissing and he moans in my mouth as I unzip his jeans and slip my hand through the flap in his briefs. "I have this thing called a bed and it's way more comfortable than this stupid car...oh" he says and his voice hitches as I start to slowly pump him. I roll my eyes and think about my stupid fantasy of fucking someone in the backseat of my car. Something about hot sweaty bodies close together on the black leather of my back seat just turns me on. I abruptly pull my hand out of his pants and turn my car on and pull out of the parking spot and I can see his blood boiling and his skin crawling and it just turns me on more. I drive for about two minutes till I pull into a dark alley and turn off the car and make his seat recline and I make him follow me as I climb over the seats. As soon as he sits down I waste no time to pull his jeans down to his knees and go back to jerking him off and this time I go really fast and he breathes hard and moans more and holy fuck it turns me on. I slide into his lap and shove my knee into his crotch and pull his hips close to mine and he starts to ride my thigh and I put my head into the crook of his neck and whisper "daddy" into his ear and that flips a switch because he starts full on riding my thigh and curses fly out of his mouth as I dig my thigh deeper into his crotch. I reach down into my pants and touch myself, relieving a bit of tension that he's causing. At the sight of me touching myself he warns me that he's going to come and I can feel his stomach tightening against mine as he keeps humping my leg and I don't care that he's about to spill in my car. His eyes shut tight and a gasp comes out as he releases and I slide my leg up harder so he can ride out his orgasm on the thickest part of my thigh. As his breathing starts to slow down he opens his eyes I smirk and pridefully say "and I didn't even give you a blowjob or proper fuck you yet." The shocked but enticed look on his face tells me that he wants more so I slide down to the floor of my backseat which isn't that large but comfortable enough. I take him into my mouth and his breathing starts again and I bob my head and I try to mimic the things girls have done for me. Colourful curses come from his mouth and he puts his hands through my hair with lack of other places to put them and I actually don't mind. "Right ther... Holy fucking...ah" he says, and I pride myself in being able to have him not finish his sentences. "Fucking shit I'm already about to come again" he huffs out and I keep going. He comes in my mouth and I slightly cringe, still kind of uncomfortable with the idea of come in my mouth but I brush it off. "Wait shit did you just swallow?" He asks. I slowly nod and he pulls me up and kisses me hard. "Thats so fucking hot" he says as he pulls out of the kiss. "You think so?" I ask. "Fuck babe you had me come twice within eight minutes and then you swallowed, there's gotta be some sort of award for that" he says. I smirk and say "my reward could be fulfilling my sex fantasy of fucking right here" I say and point to the seat. His eyes go wide and he asks "really?" I nod and he slowly starts to push me off of him and he takes his shirt off and shrugs off his shoes and jeans and the reality of the hottest boy in the world being stark naked in my back seat hits me and I immediately strip and start to kiss his shoulders and back from behind. "Are you sure?" I ask him. "Yeah" he says and nods. I grab my wallet from my jeans and take out a condom and slide it on and the squeak of the leather from our bodies rubbing up against it sounds hotter than I ever imagined. He grabs the back headrest with both hands and leans on his knees as I go inside him and I am nervous because this is my first time with a guy but with Ashton I feel a lot more sure of myself then I would with anyone else. I brace myself with one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his hip and fuck just like I would with a girl, but holy hell this is so much better. As I quicken my thrusts I try to make sure if I'm hurting him and he nods 'no' and I thrust harder. Fucking him up against the backseat of my car is better than my stupid fantasy. The surreality of slamming his body against my backseat overwhelms me and the whimpers that come out of his mouth when I thrust as fast as I can make me shake and as I'm about to come he lets out a loud moan and comes and it causes me to come seconds later. "Holy fucking shit best car sex ever" he says as I come out of him and let him move. I take off the condom and toss it out the door into the far alley and sit to breathe for a minute. "You got yourself all over my seat and floor" I say and point to the mess. "That's your fault actually, I reckon you were the one to jerk me off and fuck me" he says in a sassy tone and grins wildly. I hop from where I'm sitting over to him and go right to his collar bone and start to bite over the same places that I left love bites last week and I slowly grind into his hips with mine because I know he has a thing for my hips. "Goddamn those fucking hips of yours" he says and his hands go to my hips immediately. I dig my hips into his hands and stomach and he nibbles in my ear whilst I work on his collar bones. "So about that bed of yours that's way more comfortable than this stupid car?" I ask. "Yeah I have a shower too" he says and slightly cringes at his fluids on himself and my seat. "Well do you wanna go get cleaned off and maybe just have a cuddle?" I ask and roll my eyes at myself. He laughs the sweetest laugh I've ever heard and I can feel him nodding. "Hey Ashton?" I ask. "Yeah Michael?" He replies. "Please don't ever stop laughing, it looks and sounds good on you" I say and I slide off his chest to see that he's blushing. "D'ya think they could see us if we drove naked?" I ask playfully. "Oh my god Michael" he says and laughs again as he pulls his briefs and jeans back on. I hop back into the drivers seat and start the car and start to back up as he hops into the front seat. "You weren't kidding about driving naked" he says after about 15 minutes. "I don't kid, I only adult" I reply and it causes him to laugh and I decide that it is my new favourite sound on planet earth. When he directs me to his house I go to a part of town I've never been too and realise that it's better and prettier than my side of town. "Ere she is" he says and points to a normal looking family house. "Okay please put your clothes back on, my family doesn't know I'm gay and all and I'd rather you not provoke my mum and siblings" he says. I nod and slip on my clothes from the backseat and shrug my shoulders at the dry come and decide that I'll blame it on dried milk or summat till I can get it clean. "C'mon" he says and grabs my hand to pull me inside. His mum's back is turned and who I suppose are his younger two siblings are watching television so we quickly slip past and go upstairs. He grabs two towels and leads me into the bathroom and we both quickly strip and hop into the shower and immediately I start scrubbing off all the bodily fluids and sweat off me. After I am clean I rest my head on Ashton's shoulder and he turns and kisses my cheek whilst still scrubbing himself. "You're not singing like a maniac today, you okay in there?" His mum shouts from the outside of the door. He blushes and yells back "I'm fine no worries." After our shower he slips me into his room and gives me flannel pyjama pants and a giant jumper and he puts on a sleeveless top and flannel pants and we lay on his bed. "You know you're pretty cute" he says in my ear. "You said that before, you know you're pretty hot though right?" I whisper back. "Oh stop. Just shhh" he whispers and wraps both arms around me and pulls me close. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is us holding each other, our lips together and a smile on both of our faces.


End file.
